Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Tales of Undergrounds
pmd-tales-of-undergrounds |date = December 28, 2019 |website = Tumblr Soundcloud |type = Crossover |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Comic}} Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Tales of Undergrounds is a crossover between Pokemon Mystery Dungeon and Undertale. It plays in a world were instead of monsters, Pokemon were banished underground. However, at heart, most of the mayor characters are the same as in Undertale. The AU combines mechanics of the 2 franchises, having the moves from Pokemon function like the bullet patterns from Undertale as an example. Characters Frisk Frisk once was a human, but ended up in the Underground in the body of an Eevee, with no memories of their past other than that they were human and their name is Frisk. Chara Chara is a Phantump . They once may have been a human like Frisk as well, as Phantumps are said to have been the spirits of children that died in forests, and they were found by Toriel in the Ilicium Woods, with memory loss, only remembering their name. They are much more of an active character than in Undertale, being able to FIGHT, ACT and use ITEMS just like Frisk. Just like them, they have the ability to see SAVE points. Flowey Flowey is a Sunflora. He is not a soulless vessel like in Undertale, but a regular Sunflora that doesn't have the right attitude to become an explorer, and went to the western woods to act like one since nobody there knows that. When it turns out Frisk is a human, he attempts to defeat them to bring them to the capital. Necrozma The Legendary Pokemon Necrozma is much more similair to Flowey in Undertale, having the Kill or be Killed mentality and the same greeting of "howdy". Toriel Toriel is a Delphox, and Chara's adoptive mother, having found them in Illicium Woods. She lives in the town of the Ruins. Froggit and Whimsun Froggit and Whimsun are a Froakie and a Cutiefly, encountered in front of the Illicium Woods, as the explorer they hired to return through (who is most likely Flowey) hasn't returned. Due to this, Frisk and Chara escort them through. Locations Mystery Dungeons Mystery Dungeons are places that suddenly popped up one day, turning the Pokemon living in the areas "wild". Due to this, most Pokemon request the help of explorers to travel through them. Battles with Wild Pokemon cannot be solved by ACTing, but they can be spared after enough damage has been dealt. Orchid Fields The area Frisk finds themselves in turned into an Eevee and with memory loss and where they meet Chara and Flowey. Chara often goes to this place to look at the flowers that only grow here. Rhodondendron Grove The second Mystery Dungeon, after Orchid Fields. Illicium Woods The third Mystery Dungeon and the place where Toriel found Chara. The dungeon is home to a Spinarak shop, selling items to Pokemon traveling through. Story * Prologue * Part 1: Orchid Fields * Part 2: The Past * Part 3: Escort Mission * Part 4: Time can be rewritten * Part 5: A Mother's Hope and a Child's Dream Trivia * The talksprites are a mix of ones made by Nintendo, sprite versions of the 3DS ones, and completely new sprites. Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Semi-Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Comic